1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to subject matter for remotely racking a circuit breaker, particularly subject matter including a force amplifying or levering mechanism for locking the breaker in each of its plurality of positions automatically without the need for operator intervention to determine how far the circuit breaker must be displaced to place it in the desired position.
2. Description of Related Art
In utility and industrial applications, circuit breakers and contractors are utilized to establish electrical circuits. From time to time, maintenance requirements (e.g. repair, replacement, or load control) necessitate racking operations to disconnect (“rack out”) and connect (“rack in”) these breakers or contactors. During these operations, electrical circuits may short-circuit and produce a dangerous condition known as an arc flash.
Arc-flash occurs when an electric current passes through air when insulation or isolation between electrified conductors is insufficient to withstand the applied voltage. During an arc flash, temperatures rapidly escalate causing conductors to melt, vaporize, and expand to several thousand times their normal volume, which generates a pressure wave carrying molten metal capable of hitting surfaces with forces of several hundred pounds per square inch. As a result, maintenance personnel must possess a means and method for safely performing racking operations to prevent injury or death from an arc-flash.
In the past, maintenance personnel have utilized personal protective equipment (PPE) to reduce exposure to potential arc flash hazards. However, PPE alone will not eliminate the risk of injury or death because personnel are still in close proximity to the circuit breaker during racking operations. In order to mitigate the likelihood of injury or death further, personnel must perform racking operations a safe distance from the circuit breaker, i.e. remotely. U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,388attempts to address these issues, however, this reference and other references in the related art have not adequately solved the need for a simple and effective apparatus for remotely racking circuit breakers. Thus, a need exists for more versatile apparatus and method for remotely racking circuit breakers.